User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Creator Maxwell
Creator Maxwell Skill 'Power of Creation (Large boost in critical hit damage & large boost in damage dealt to weak elements) 'Burst Genesis (15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 30 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Endless (33 combo massive Light attack on all enemies & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 29 BC, DC: 66 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Maxwell, the first of the Fallen Gods and the mock unit obtainable from Trial 003, is a threat to the many enemies she faces. Capable of one-shotting many enemies, Maxwell creates an Endless history of the enemies she defeated in the past. Once defeated by the summoner in St. Lamia Palace and again in Trial 003, Maxwell fits perfectly in almost any squad. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Maxwell is notorious for being the Leader of almost all crit teams. Her Leader Skill provides the highest damage output for dealing damage against weak elements while dealing crits for Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder elements. For Light and Dark elements, Kira provides the highest damage output for the similar reason. However, one downside is that you have to use the original element in order for the elemental weakness damage boost to take in effect. Using elemental changers like Shida will not work with the Elemental Weakness damage boost. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Maxwell's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is much lower than the average 280% damage modifier. Damage output will be low due to the low Atk stat and low damage modifier. Even worse, this provides no utility for the squad. It's just pure damage. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Unbelieveable. This SBB has a damage modifier of 660%, which is one of the highest ranking SBB multipliers in the game. Maxwell also provides a 30% crit rate buff, which is rather low. At most, with this SBB alone, the total crit rate will only reach 40% (10% base + 30% from SBB). There's a lot of luck that needs to be relied on with a crit rate that low. What is also really amazing is the Drop Check. A Drop Check of 66 BC is insane as this is the HIGHEST Drop Check in the game, only to be tied to Afla Dilith's SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Maxwell has a Drop Check of 22 BC on her normal attack. This is not bad, but not good either. It's just cutting close to the average standard of 20 BC. However, Maxwell lacks as a leader. Crits happen by RNG and if you do not land a critical, her Leader Skill is practically useless. Her Elemental Weakness damage boost can come in handy, but it is very hard to gauge which units the opponent is using during battle preview. The opponent could have a team with units of a certain element to make your units unable to benefit from the Leader Skill. Stats Score: 7/10 Maxwell's stats are very well-balanced. However, one disadvantage is that Maxwell is only available as a Lord type so there is no way to bend her stats with the type of your liking. Her HP is relatively low compared to other units in the metagame since Maxwell lacks the Anima typing. Because Maxwell is a huge damage dealer, it is highly advised to give Maxwell the biggest damaging opportunity possible. Blighted Seal + Geldnite Axe combo works wonders. In terms of typing, my type preference for Maxwell is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Maxwell is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Maxwell has a place in any team. She provides the highest Drop Check on her SBB in the game so her SBB will benefit your entire squad. She is useful in Raid as she is used primarily as a Leader to deal the most amount of damage possible. In other quests, Maxwell is capable of dealing tons and tons of damage to enemies along with sub-units. Using Maxwell as a Leader will boost your damage output significantly to the point where you can potentially one-shot many enemies. However, Maxwell got overshadowed with the release of new crit units, such as Kira, Dion, Zedus, etc. Their utility has brought the metagame to a completely different place. Furthermore, their damage utility has surpassed Maxwell in many ways, such as providing higher damage boosts. Sphere Recommendations *Blades of Ultor & Geldnite Axe *Blighted Seal & Geldnite Axe *Luna Laguliz & Geldnite Axe *Flag Flower & Geldnite Axe *Ishrion & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 7.0/10 Maxwell might be tough to get due to the difficulty of her Trial, but all of that grinding you did to prepare for Trial 003 would be worth it in the end. She deals a ton of damage along with other units and most hard content can be easily cleared. Have fun with Maxwell once you defeat her. You will find an Endless list of squads you want to include Maxwell in. Who's your favorite Fallen God? Creator Maxwell Cardes the Malevolent Divine Emperor Zevalhua Beast God Afla Dilith Comment below on what you think of Maxwell! Was she hard to defeat in St. Lamia back in the day? Did Trial 003 give you a nostalgic feel of what it felt like when you faced her in St. Lamia? Leave them in the comments below! Need help in Trial 003? Take a look at my Squad Spotlight for squad recommendations! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cardes the Malevolent *Boltdrive Zedus *Frolic Emperor Kira *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt Category:Blog posts